


Mute

by Skyline_e



Series: Chronic Illness [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chronic Illness, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mute secret, Muteness, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace, the young and seeming fiery brat, was slowly seeming to like it here, at least not attacking Pops every second. But, why was the kid still acting so stuck up? Even when they tried to be friendly? It was starting to get on Marco's nerve





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is another fic
> 
>  
> 
> As the name says, this will be about being mute, so it’s sort of a chronic illness story. However, I wanted it to incorporate other things too, unlike other stories in the mental health and chronic illness channels which are purely focused on the specific medical conditions. So, I feel it’s more of a hurt/comfort story than just a chronic illness one
> 
>  
> 
> It is set in a canon world and a bit short in length
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Read and relax

 

Marco gave a sigh, seeing that the new brat was standing too close to the railing whilst speaking to Deuce, the man laughing at something Ace said. It was really getting on his last nerve, especially as Ace had never talked to them, only doing small shrugs, rolling his eyes, waving them off, or just ignoring them with a look. It was a stupid, bratty thing to do. He thought the kid would be more mature than this, especially if he wanted to even try to take Pop’s head. Not that the kid would ever manage too, not with the way he acted or tried to do it. He was too open and revealing, never seeming to plan much. He was silent, but that was it.

He did try to talk to the kid, but never got anywhere. Ace never answered anything. Many of the others have already started to give up, but a few of them were still trying.Ace did seem to open up more, or as much as he could without speaking, not attacking Pops every hour, and not giving them glares every second. Ace still glared at them, but only when they tried to talk to him or when one of the others, mainly Thatch, tried to drag him to do something he didn't want to. It was clear that the kid didn't trust them, but this was going too far in his opinion.

Things would have been so much easier if Ace just spoke and said something, so they knew what he thought. He was growing sick of this.

He was starting to lose his patience, and knew he wasn't the only one. He could see others were trying to speak to Ace, only to be met with silence, which made them speak less and less to Ace. The worst part was that Ace tried to act nice, he waved at them and smiled, but never spoke. It was weird and he didn't get it. If Ace seemed to open up, why did he still keep a distance between him and the family by not speaking? Well, they would figure it out later, as they were still going to try to make the other open up. They did want him in their family after all.

During the next week, the assassination attempts faded to nothing, which made them believe Ace was opening up, but still, the kid never spoke to them. He always spoke to Deuce, but that was it. Leaving everyone unsure of what this meant.  Whether he would stay and fully open up to them or that he had given up and would leave the next time they docked. When they asked him, Ace just shrugged, never saying anything or giving a hint.

Then, a few days later, another pirate ship attacked them.

It was a tough battle, but they managed to get the upper hand, with a lot of struggle. What had Marco the most annoyed, making him almost see red, was how Ace had been facing the direction of the approaching ship, but hadn’t warned them, allowing them to sneak up behind them, allowing them to injure several of the family. Ace just watched, with a horror filled look, as it happened, trying to move towards them. Ace shouldn't have tried to play the hero, but instead, told them to watch out.

When the battle was over, everyone who was injured was sent to the infirmary, even Ace, who had been sliced with a seastone sword, but returned quickly, looking to be fine. Well, Ace’s power was fire, so he could just cauterize it. The boat was also quite damaged, with the mast being severely damaged, pieces of the railing were missing, but the worst was the damage to the hull.They needed to fix this fast, so they could be able to sail and not take on water.

“We need to try and fix what we can, yoi.” Started Marco, not sure if they could fix all of this fast enough. If anyone attacked them again, it would be bad. Even worse since many had gotten injured. Nothing life threatening, but it was bad enough to have so many not able to fight for a while. Bay did say she and the nurses had everything under control, but still. He didn't like it when anyone in the family got injured.

“What should we start with?” He looked over at Izou. “Deal with the worst first, yoi. Split the men into teams, though with more working on the hull and the front mast.” Izou gave a nod and went to each division, sending them to their designated places. Marco turned to the others. “We need all the help we can get from everyone now, help to fix things and tell others what to do.” He said as he looked over those who were out, everyone nodding,saying they would help with what they could.

Everyone aside from Ace.

The young pirate just nodded a bit, also giving a shrug, not saying anything. Ace hadn't even said anything during the fight, if the kid had yelled out that someone was trying to sneak up on them , but he had just stayed quiet and sent a look at them. As if he didn't care. He didn't do anything. If he had cared, he would have spoken out, yelled out. Not just given a look, which he had first believed was horrified, but now he was doubting that. It didn't seem like Ace cared at all.

And it was the breaking point to Marco. He had had enough.

He moved to Ace and grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the railing, seeing Ace looking at him shocked. “I have had  _ enough _ ! You might have started to act nice, but you don't seem to care! I’m sick of you acting like a stuck-up douche, asshole! I don't care if you like it here or not, but don't you  _ dare _ act uncaring towards my family!” Ace looked to be on his way to speak, lips moving, but nothing coming out.

Marco could see everyone had stopped what they were doing, looking at them, shocked, even Pops. They knew it was bad when he got this mad. But, he wouldn't stand and watch him act uncaring of what was most important to him. “What do you have to even say in your defense?! If you hate it this much here, if you don't fucking care, just leave!” He saw Ace open his mouth, moving his lips again, but nothing coming out, which made him furious, and was just about to say his mind, when he heard a barely audible croak.

“... _ D...on't… ” _

As the small croak came from Ace, his face twisted in pain, tears streaming down his face. Before he could think more of it, he barely saw a fist coming towards him, Marco barely able to avoid it before it it him, making him let go of Ace as he stumbled a bit to the side, seeing Deuce glaring at him.

“Right now, I can only see one asshole, and it’s not Ace.” The man gave one last look at him before he turned to Ace, who had slid down to the ground, hands on his throat, with a pained expression, tears still streaming down his face. “You okay? Does it hurt really bad?” He saw Ace give a nod, looking to really be in pain, which had him confused. He hadn't done anything, he had been sure to just hold his shirt, and Ace was fine. That was why he was out on deck just now, Bay had let him leave the infirmary. “You should cool it down, that will help. Hopefully you didn't hurt anything.” Said Deuce as he helped Ace up, sending a glare at him.

When Ace was up, still having hands on his neck, Deuce looked at the kid in worry, making him feel like he had messed something up. He just didn't know what. He hadn't done anything to injure Ace. He had just pulled his shirt and half-pushed him against the railing. Right? Marco felt like he was missing something.

When the two were gone, Marco wasn't sure what to think or do. Something was obviously wrong with Ace, and Deuce seemed to blame him. And what was with Ace’s voice? He had barely heard it, and he had really amazing hearing because of his phoenix. He didn't hold Ace by his throat, it sounded like he was being choked, like he couldn't talk. A look to the others showed he wasn't the only one feeling confused right now. Many understood why he was mad, but they didn't agree with what he’d done, especially Pops. He did now feel bad for doing what he did, realizing he lost it for a minute. He hadn't meant that. But, Ace acted so uncaring about his family, and he didn't like that.

Marco decided to wait out on deck for a bit, so he could take some deep breaths to calm himself, before he’d go and speak to Ace. He didn't like how Ace had  been acting, especially how he didn’t seem to care about what had happened, or to try to help. . It was annoying. He took another calming breath again. He would speak to Ace soon and take things from there. There had to be a reason.

After half an hour, feeling calmer and still not seeing Ace out of the infirmary yet, he decided to head inside. He felt worried that he may have accidentally done something, but he still didn't know what. He was sure he hadn't injured Ace. He had barely touched the kid, he was yelling more than anything. Pops also joined him, to be sure things went calmly, and to hear what Ace had to say, also not liking his nonchalant behavior.

When they got to the infirmary, the nurses were working with those who needed it, Bay was dotting about, checking everything over. He asked a nurse where Ace was and was directed to a bed shielded by some curtains that were half drawn. That it was half-drawn meant that it was to keep the main eyes away, but nothing more, so he could talk to Ace now. As he walked towards it,  he could see Ace sitting on the bed, holding an ice bag to his throat, still looking to be in pain. Deuce was doing something close to a table next to the curtain, lifting his head to look at them when they came into view. “What do you want?” Asked the man, not looking happy with him. He did understand that, at least a bit, but still needed to know exactly what had happened.

Marco gave a sigh. “I came to apologize, yoi. I lost my temper, not that it excuses what I did. I just don't get why he didn't just tell me what was wrong, aside from that croak saying ‘don't’.” Deuce blinked. “Ace spoke? As in, you heard him make a sound, a word?” The man looked almost horrified by that, which had him more confused. Why was that special? Ace spoke to the man all the time. “Yes, yoi. But, it sounded choked.”

Deuce looked at them, shocked for a second, before he turned to Ace, who was reading a paper, or something, and didn't seem to have noticed them. “Does it hurt really bad?” Ace just nodded, not saying anything as he still looked at what he was reading. As Deuce looked to be on his way to speak again, Ace moved the ice bag away from his throat, handing it to Deuce. “It’s warm?” Ace just gave a nod to it and Deuce gave a sigh as he went to most likely get another one. Again, why didn't Ace just say it? Why did Deuce put up with this? Ace couldn't be a good captain if this was how he behaved.

“Ace,” He started, getting  his attention, who turned his head in their direction. He was about to ask Ace to explain what had happened, as well as apologize, but when he saw Ace, all words left him.

Ace’s throat was a mess of scars, going across his throat, looking to be deep and awful.

Ace looked shocked for a second, before he moved his hand to cover the scars, looking almost afraid. it was then Marco understood. Ace couldn't speak very well.

But, how did he speak to Deuce then? He had seen them speak a lot together. And why did Deuce look so shocked when he said Ace spoke a word? He must be able to speak at least a little. When Deuce came back with an ice bag, he handed it to Ace. He gave a frown at their shocked faces, before looking at Ace with a frown. “I thought you said you had told them?” Ace just gave the man a look, which he sighed too. “You know what I mean. Showed them.” Ace just gave a shrug.

Deuce sighed again. “Does mime talking hurt that much too?” Ace gave a slow nod to that, making Deuce move a hand to his face. “How did you even manage to make a sound? You've never done that.” Ace blinked and gave a frown, which had Deuce motion to them. “The first commander said you managed a ‘don't’.” That had Ace frown more, making Marco speak up. “It might be because of my phoenix. My hearing is hypersensitive.” Deuce nodded to that, seeming to have realised it himself now. He looked at Ace worriedly. “Still. You managing that can’t be good. You might have hurt your vocal cords further.” Ace just moved to lie down in the bed, face down, whilst keeping the ice bag on his throat. “I will have the doctor check it thoroughly. It might be bad if you injured it further.” Ace just gave a small nod, staying with his face down.

Marco needed to understand this better. “Can Ace…” He honestly wasn't sure if he could ask. He had seen Ace and Deuce talk. “Talk?” Started Deuce, looking at them, who nodded, making Deuce sigh. “No, he can’t. His vocal cords are ruined, what's left of them are scarred badly, and could cause further problems. Which is why  I don't like that he managed to speak a word. It’s a miracle we managed to save him in the first place.” Okay, Marco did  _ not _ like that at all.

“But,” He started, “I’ve seen you and Ace speak a lot. He just doesn't speak to us?” Marco was now unsure about everything. Deuce looked at him with a raised eyebrow, looking a bit mad. “And that's why you were so mad? Since he hasn’t spoken to you? And to your information, he doesn’t speak to me. I can read lips.”

Marco felt like the asshole, just as Deuce had said. He should have realised something was up with Ace, that he didn't do this to just be annoying or a brat, that he actually had a reason. He did now realise that when he saw Ace and Deuce speak, he could always hear what Deuce said, but never Ace. How Ace always wore something around his neck, even when he wore a thin open shirt and short pants. All the signs that something was wrong were there, he just never saw or realised, most likely too preoccupied with being annoyed at him.

He was supposed to be a big brother and had just been the biggest asshole he could be towards Ace, not giving him a second to explain. That was probably why he had shrugged, since Marco asked them to go and tell everyone what to do to fix the ship. Ace couldn't do that. Ace really had been trying to get to know them the last week, and he rewards him by grabbing and shouting at him, which was just awful.

Before he could speak, Bay was walking past them, heading to Decue, saying that he had asked for her, most likely after finding out Ace made a sound.

Deuce explained what had happened, what Marco had done and what Ace had done, which had the doctor frown and move to Ace, dragging the curtains around the bed,keeping them out. She would probably check his throat to be sure he didn't damage anything further. As they were standing there, Deuce gave a sigh and asked if they had any questions, which they did, Marco now seeing Pops looking shocked too, not having realised Ace couldn't speak. After thinking of what to ask, he decided to just ask Deuce to take it from the beginning, which the man did.

Deuce said it had happened about a year and half ago. A marine captured Ace, thinking he was someone else, and when they realised that they had taken the wrong person, they sliced his throat, multiple times, to make sure Ace wouldn’t survive after they left. But, by some miracle, they had managed to save Ace, but they were unable to save his voice, his vocal cords were way too damaged. 

Ace apparently thought it was a weakness, the fact he couldn't talk, and the fact he had the scars which were proof that he had been unable to fight back against a marine, who was a vice admiral apparently. After that, they had used a lot of time to learn how to read lips, but Deuce was the best, one of the reasons he was the first mate. The man also explained that even if Ace couldn't speak, when he mimed speech, just moving his mouth, his vocal cords still moved, trying to make sound even when Ace didn't try to. This was why he was worried, as Ace manage to speak, leaving him in so much pain.

Marco felt really awful about it. He should have managed to realise something was wrong. As they knew this, Marco could try and think, try and from questions. How had he not noticed Ace couldn't speak?

Marco  couldn’t help but wondered why Ace didn't know sign language. Most people who were deaf or mute knew sign language, even a few on their crew using it as they either had bad hearing or had family who were deaf or mute before joining the crew. Deuce explained that none of the Spade pirates knew it, so they were unable to teach it too Ace, but Deuce was able to read lips which help greatly.Deuce also said he thought they knew, the man having told Ace to tell them, but that had apparently never happened. But, seeing as they’d been a bit annoyed with Ace,  since he didn't speak to them, it may have made Ace hesitate. Marco felt really awful. He had forced Ace to speak, most likely terrifying him. He really needed to apologize.

“Does Ace wish to stay on the Moby Dick, yoi?” Marco asked. Deuce nodded. “Yeah. He told me he likes it here, he just needed to find a way to tell you about a few things. He did mentioned something about feeling that you were hostile, but it didn't seem like you were, not that I've seen.” Oh lord. They had really messed up. Ace liked it here and they had fucked things up by thinking he didn't like it here. He would do his best to apologize.

As their conversation was finishing, the curtain opened and Bay gave a sigh to them, giving a glare at Marco, making the first commander sure he was in for a lecture later, which he did deserve. Bay said that everything was fine, there was no further damage, but was slightly inflamed and sore. Ace would be fine as long as he didn't do this again. which was said with another glare at him- before going on to check the rest of her patients.

“How do you feel?” Asked Deuce, going up to Ace, who no longer had the ice pack on his throat. Ace gave a nod and started to mimic speech, looking glad and making motions now and then, like one normally did when speaking. When Ace stopped, Deuce looked impressed. “Giving a numbing shot directly on the vocal cords, smart. We should remember that.” That explained why Ace didn't seem to be in pain now, which was good. Ace gave a nod to it and spoke again, motioning to his neck, and even Marco got Ace was asking for his scarf. Deuce went to get it, moving towards a bench a bit away.

As Deuce was going to get that, he looked at Ace. “Ace, yoi.” He started. “I’m sorry for what I did. I had no idea you couldn't speak, I thought you could and were just being uncaring and lost my temper. Which is still no excuse.” Ace blinked at him, before giving a small nod, before mimicking speech again. Marco should have thought this over, he didn't know what Ace said. Ace seemed to get this himself as he gave a silent sigh. When Decue came back with the scarf, Ace mimicked speaking as he took it on, looking at the other. When the scarf was on and Ace stopped moving his lips, Deuce looked at them.

“Ace says it’s fine. He was just shocked and thought you were throwing him off the ship or something. He felt bad since he couldn't stop the attack on that group.” Of course Ace did, he had looked horrified, which he now realised was a true look. “Still,” Started Marco, “I feel bad for not believing you cared. I should have, yoi. I hope your throat isn't hurting too bad.” Ace moved his mouth again, before he suddenly perked up, moving to show a bottle to Decue, still moving his mouth. Duce gave a whistle when he was finished, taking the bottle. “Gurgle water that numbs your throat? Awesome. Didn't know that existed.” The man then looked at him. “Also, he says it’s okay now. It’s just been awhile since his throat hurt and that scared him.” Marco understood that completely.

Ace then snapped his fingers, getting Deuce’s attention, speaking more, making Deuce chuckle, but not say anything. It was amazing to see the man being this good in able to read lips. He wanted to be able to speak to Ace too. Well, he could speak to Ace, but to actually have a conversation. Ace seemed like a smart kid. “Hey, Ace.” He started, “We have a few on the ship who know sign language, would you like to learn that, yoi?” He hoped Ace would. Ace blinked, before giving a frown, before moving lips. After a few words, he stopped, giving a nod, and looking at Deuce, speaking in silence again. When he was finished, Deuce gave a chuckle. “Ace would like that, as you can see, only I can understand him right now.”

Marco nodded, that was good. “I will arrange it, as well as tell everyone. You don't need to show them your throat if you don't want to, yoi. We won’t mind either way. Everyone has their own scars.” He thought Ace might want to hide it, not liking them and thinking of them as a weakness. They would never do that. Ace gave something looking like a silent snort, mouth moving. Deuce gave a chuckle when Ace finished, but didn't say anything. Marco really wondered what they spoke about. It was weird to see this.

Ace then stood up from the bed, taking the bottle and starting to leave. “Are you allowed to leave?” Asked Decue with a lifted eyebrow, making Ace turn and nod, mouth moving as he showed the bottle. “Don't use it all up right away.” Ace gave a huge grin and said something in silence again, winking, making Deuce groan as he started to follow. “You will be the death of me.” Well, it did seem Ace was a lively kid, which he did believe, but hadn't seen too much off. He also looked really comfortable around Deuce. Well, that was no wonder, seeing as he was the only one who could speak to Ace.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle, feeling amused by this, glad Ace was fine now, and they knew more about him. He didn't like the fact that someone had tried to slit his throat, but as long as Ace was okay, it was fine. Now, they needed to help Ace learn sign language, Marco was going to learn it himself, Pops seeming to have the same idea.

But, as he was on his way to walk out, to see if he could find Jensen and Izou, who knew sign language, Bay stopped him with a glare. “And just  _ where _ do you  _ think _ you are going?” A finger moved to point at him. “I know I didn't tell everyone about his injury, I had planned to mention it during the report tonight, as I have only just found out that he was mute today. But  _ you _ , the  _ first commander _ , should be smart enough to know something was wrong.” Marco held up his hands in surrender, trying to get a word in, but being cut off as Bay continued, making him move further and further back from the wrath of the doctor. She was a terrifying woman. He couldn't help but feel betrayed when Pops snuck out with a look of apology.

He would lecture the man later for leaving him here to face Bay’s wrath alone.

He got out of the infirmary half an hour later, after apologizing a lot and promising to be more observant, needing to get out and using the excuse that he needed to inform Izou and Jensen about teaching Ace sign language, which worked. He would speak to them, but used it to get out earlier. He knew he had messed up and Bay’s wrath was justified.

When he got out on deck, Pops had arranged a meeting, which was good. Marco invited Jensen, along with Izou, they were the most gifted in sign language, informing the commanders and Jensen first, so that they could prepare. 

All of them wondered and were worried why they were having a meeting, worried it was about Ace, which it was. He did start by telling Ace was fine, before telling Ace was mute, without going into too much detail. He didn't tell Ace that felt weak because of it, but that someone had tried to slit his throat, the kid barely surviving, and therefore couldn't speak at all. All of them were shocked, not having any idea about it. They did feel bad for Ace, but Marco told them not to pity him or change, but treat him normally, also telling them that he could speak with Decue, since the man could read lips, and Ace didn't know any sign language. Izou did seem to know where this was headed and asked if they should teach him, hinting to him and Jensen, which Marco nodded to and told them they should. The two of them agreed to do it.

And before he could tell them more about it, Thatch spoke. “Wait, no. You can’t just teach Ace! You need to teach us too!” Marco felt proud of Thatch, glad the other wanted to be able to speak to Ace, to understand the other. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They then set up a plan on how to do it, being sure to have one teach Ace, while the other taught them, and they would change it up. Izou did say it would help to have more than one knowing sign language, so Ace could use it more.

They would do their best to include Ace, to show him into the family. Marco would also do his best to fix this misunderstanding.

\---x---

Two months had passed, and Ace was settling into the family perfectly. Many of them had learned the basic of sign language, especially the commanders and captain, so they could communicate with Ace.

From what Izou and Jensen said, Ace, and Deuce, who was there to help, learned fast, grasping most things quickly, though they had issues with a few words here and there. It was no surprise. Ace wanted to learn so he could communicate, and seeing how Deuce had managed to learn how to read lips which was clear sign that he was a fast learner. Ace had also taken on their mark 2 weeks ago, within it one the best place ever.

He placed it on his throat, over all of his scars, making them barely visible. It was amazing to see when he had done it, making him feel proud of Ace- not that he would say that out loud.

Now, he was standing out by the railing, enjoying a calm day, when he noticed Ace coming up to him, grabbing his attention, before he started to sign, Marco understanding he was asking for, or looking after, something. When Ace was supposed to sign what he was after, Ace stopped and frowned, obviously forgetting what the sign was. ‘ _ What was mail again’ _ . Marco gave a chuckle. “Act like you're putting a stamp on you hand, from your mouth, with you thumb.” He then showed it, which had Ace shocked. ‘ _ You can read lips!’  _ Marco could hear the exclamation in how Ace moved his mouth and looked. Marco nodded.

“Figured out I should have Deuce teach me, yoi. Makes it easier when you ramble or forgets words, yoi.”

Ace gave a pout. ‘ _ I do not ramble’ _ Marco chuckle again and moved to ruffle Ace’s hair. “Says the kid who rambled about how amazing yesterday’s food was to Deuce, yoi.” Ace had chosen yesterday's food, and it was apparently amazing what he grasped from the conversation. Marco was still learning, so he had issues when Ace spoke fast. Ace’s cheek got red at that, feeling embarrassed. Marco lifted an eyebrow. “I also see when you throw a word out, yoi. Now, I can’t let you go unpunished after calling me ‘bird brain’.” Ace gave a silent laugh. ‘ _ Thatch told me! He said how I could manage to tell it whenIwantedtotoonotalertyou’ _ “Slow down, yoi.” He said, no idea what Ace even said just now, he was speaking way too fast.

Ace gave a sly grin. ‘ _ I was wrong. A bird is fast, not slow, slowpoke.’ _ Marco felt his eye twitch. “What did you say?” Ace grinned.  _ ‘Nothing. I said nothing, and you know it.’ _ Well damn, the kid was cheeky brat. But again, Deuce had warned him Ace was. “You will regret that, yoi.” Ace gave a chuckle as he ran away, Marco following close behind him.

Yes, Ace was settling perfectly, even able to joke about not being able to speak. He was the perfect addition to the family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ I know it was a bit short and fast paced, but I hope you liked it. I also have an idea for more, meaning if people want, I can make a second chapter, which will have things from Ace’s pov, as well as more plot and much more about being mute _
> 
> _ If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _  You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
